


One Minute

by icedteainthebag



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-19
Updated: 2009-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Birthday drabble for <a href="http://kastari.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://kastari.livejournal.com/"><b>kastari</b></a>, happy birthday! :) And I guess everyone gets to "benefit" from her sexy birthday prompt.</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Minute

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday drabble for [](http://kastari.livejournal.com/profile)[**kastari**](http://kastari.livejournal.com/), happy birthday! :) And I guess everyone gets to "benefit" from her sexy birthday prompt.

_**[bsg] Fic: One Minute**_  
 **Title:** One Minute  
 **Author:** [](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/profile)[**icedteainthebag**](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Laura/Bill  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 510  
 **Author's Notes:** Birthday drabble for [](http://kastari.livejournal.com/profile)[**kastari**](http://kastari.livejournal.com/) , happy birthday! :) And I guess everyone gets to "benefit" from her sexy birthday prompt.

[](http://kastari.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kastari**](http://kastari.livejournal.com/) gave me the first two paragraphs as a prompt (bolded). I took it in a different direction than what she was expecting, I think. But she _should_ have expected it.

x x x x

 **Bill takes a step back. His fists are clenched at his sides, white with stress. His eyes flash. "Wait," he said. "You've got to give me a chance."**

 **Laura whirls around and glares at him. "You've got one minute."**

It takes three seconds for his hands to be at the buttons of her dress shirt and he yanks it open by five. The sound of threads popping cuts crisply through his quarters.

Ten seconds as he claims her mouth with his own and shoves the sleeves of her shirt down her arms--she whimpers into his kiss and wiggles her hands free, and he expertly finds the zipper of her skirt, takes it down, fifteen seconds and it's in a puddle around her feet.

He backs her up with his body, presses against her forcefully--twenty seconds as she takes cautious steps back, clings to his neck while her tongue battles with his, salty and sweet, and his hands fumble at the back clasp of her bra.

Thirty seconds and her calves hit the edge of his couch just as his teeth graze her neck and his groan echoes in her ears. He bites, he licks, and she can't help but moan in response. This is how she begs for more. Her bra hangs limply and his hands smooth her shoulders and push the straps off their soft, round curves.

Forty seconds.

"Not much time," he growls against her skin as he nudges her and she lies back on the couch. She's nearly breathless. She looks up at him and pushes the foot of one bare leg against his uniformed chest. She cocks an eyebrow at him and the side of her mouth curls into a smile. He leans over and grabs her underwear roughly--she lifts her hips and he removes it swiftly. Her leg settles on the back of the couch, the other loosely hanging off the side.

Forty-eight seconds and he's unzipping his trousers. She waits and licks her lips anxiously--fifty-four seconds and his trousers and boxers are down and it's all over soon. His body wedges between her bare thighs, his weight presses her into the couch. She lifts her hips to him, fifty-seven, fifty-eight, and he thrusts into her hard, to the hilt.

She cries out sharply at fifty-nine, and at sixty all they hear is their breath.

She looks into his eyes and twines her fingers into the back of his hair. She pulls him into a kiss--their mouths work slowly as his breath hits her cheek in hard pants.

"You did it," she murmurs against his lips. She drags her fingernails down his back. He shivers and chuckles into their kiss.

"Can I take my time now?" he murmurs as he nuzzles the side of her neck.

"As long as you'd like," she says. She hums softly as he nips at her earlobe.

"I'm not on duty for another four hours." He buries his nose in her hair and her laugh is low, inviting.

"That might be enough time," she says.

  



End file.
